Sσledαd & cσmplementσ
by Isi-san
Summary: …Luego la forma del cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas, su tronco y espalda. Tenía una camisa con un número ocho por detrás y un nombre, Kakashi.


**Disclaimer:** Aplicado. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, Universo Alterno._ POV Anko._

**N/A:** No es una relación de amor, sino de amistad.

* * *

**Sσledαd y cσmplementσ**

_By Isi-san._

_.  
_

Orochimaru, era un idiota. Anko, estaba furiosa. El parque vacío. Y el día frío.

Una adolescente de aproximadamente dieciséis años estaba caminando _sola_ por el parque con una libreta en mano y un lapicero detrás de su oreja. Vio un lugar perfecto para sentarse, un montículo verde de pasto al pie de un árbol. Tenía buena sombra aunque probablemente no la necesitaría pues tal vez se tornaría a llover. El cielo estaba nublado.

Un chico de cabello plateado caminaba _solo_ por el amplio parque pateando quedamente una pelota de fútbol. Se posicionó varios metros delante de Anko y comenzó a patear la bola con fuerza al arco. Parecía que él no la había visto.

La chica se colocó su abrigo sin subir el zipper y comenzó a escribir arrecostada al tronco del árbol. Al principio eran notas sin sentido acompañadas de dibujos, pero luego se convirtieron en confesiones de un diario para desahogar su frustración.

******—**-·. .**·**-— 

_Sí, ajá, soy huérfana. Lo sé, me lo repite cada día. Tutor de mierda. ¿Por__ qué Orochimaru tiene que ser mi tutor? ¿Qué les agradó a mis padres de él? No creo que haya cambiado apenas ellos murieron. Estoy segura de que si fuera legal, él me vendería a un prostíbulo y se olvidaría por completo de mi existencia. Ándale, que ahora me quería golpear, a mí. Bien que me fui, porque sino yo lo hubiera agarrado peor.  
_

(Más dibujos) _Furiosa, furiosa, furiosa. Odio, odio, odio ¿por qué no puedo ser alguien normal? Alguien que salga a fiestas, alguien que vea televisión cuando quiera, alguien a la que si se le cae un plato no le castiguen con limpiar el resto de la casa. No, porque debo obedecer en todo a ese bicho raro enemigo natural del sol… ¡Es demasiado pálido! Kami… Ese flacucho es un idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota. _(Dibujó un Orochimaru siendo comido por tiburones con una Anko que los dirigía riendo de la forma: Bwuahaha)_ Al menos me deja estudiar. Como mínimo.  
_

**********—**-·. .**·**-— 

Después de hacer líneas fuertes que traspasaban las hojas y desahogarse un rato, comenzó a rayar su libreta en la portada poniendo su nombre con estilo y estrellas negras a su alrededor, unas cuentas nubes… La silueta de una guitarra, entre otros garabatos.

Anko levantó su cabeza, quería dibujar algo más pero antes tenía que inspirarse. Entonces fue cuando notó la presencia del chico con la pelota. Él la lanzaba con fuerza, parecía estarse desquitando con algo. Además estaba _solo_ igual que ella. Le pareció interesante dibujar a alguien jugando a las _patadas agresivas_. Río ante su loco pensamiento de cómo llamar a ese 'juego', y entonces volvió a abrir su libreta, en la página en donde había escrito la última oración. En lugar del lapicero con el que había rayado todo hasta ese momento, usó un carboncillo que tenía guardado para dibujar y comenzó a trazar las líneas con él.

Primero la cabeza, con sus cabellos desordenados… Se sorprendió del color plateado, pero ella lo tenía púrpura así que no lo consideró tan raro.

Luego la forma del cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas, su tronco y espalda… Tenía una camisa con un número ocho por detrás y un nombre, Kakashi.

Luego se esmeró en dibujar el arco, la malla le fue un poco difícil de plantar en el papel pues nunca quedaba como ella quería. Pero finalmente logró una buena aproximación y la dejó así.

Lo difícil, la pelota, ¿en dónde la dibujaría? ¿En los pies de él? ¿Camino al arco? ¿O, dentro del arco?

Estaba pensando y decidió que se vería mejor camino al arco, así que comenzó… Le dio los últimos detalles al dibujo y cuando finalmente lo terminó quiso comparar su obra con el original, pero él ya no estaba. Suspiró, volvía a estar totalmente sola.

—Hola —dijo un chico a sus espaldas, estaba con una pelota en mano escondido detrás del árbol que la sostenía a ella. Miraba con curiosidad su libreta, en específico su dibujo.

Anko lo notó y cerró rápidamente la libreta. —Hola —le respondió mirando de nuevo al frente.

Kakashi se sentó frente a ella. —¿Por qué me dibujabas? —Le preguntó sin más.

—¿Por qué crees que te dibujaba?

Él la miró con cara de "_es inútil que inventes cualquier excusa_" y Anko lo sabía pero quería seguir insistiendo.

—Sólo dibuje a alguien que jugaba a las patadas agresivas contra el arco. —Él rió al comentario, ella frunció levemente el ceño.

—En tu dibujo, el 'jugador' tenía mi nombre en su camisa, Anko —dijo viendo la portada de la libreta.

—Bien, Kakashi. ¿Acaso es ilegal dibujarte mientras pateas una pelota? —Ya que ambos conocían sus nombres, se comenzaron a llamar así.

—En realidad yo creo que podría demandarte por derechos de imagen.

—No sino lo publico.

—_Touché._

Ambos se estaban riendo, estaban llevando a cabo una patética discusión. —Mi nombre es Anko, mucho gusto jugador casi profesional de patadas agresivas. —Dijo ella en deje de burla.

—Mi nombre es Kakashi, un placer dibujante–escritora casi profesional violadora de derechos de imagen. —Dijo él, imitándola.

Se tomaron una mano en forma de saludo y luego la soltaron de nuevo. Estallaron a carcajadas y luego hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola por aquí?

—Problemas con mi tutor… ¿Y tú?

—Problemas con mi hermano…

—Vaya, estamos parecidos.

—Eso supongo…

De nuevo el silencio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó ella.

—Uhmm... Dieciséis, ¿y vos? —Le preguntó.

—También, dieciséis. —Le dijo con una sonrisa— Pero ahorita cumplo los diecisiete, en unos meses.

Kakashi rió— Yo los cumplo en una semana.

—Vaya, feliz cumpleaños desde ya —le dijo aún sonriendo—. Y, ¿vives cerca?

—Un poco, tengo que caminar como kilómetro y medio para llegar hasta a aquí. ¿Vos?

—Tengo que caminar unos doscientos metros, básicamente vivo aquí en el parque. No me gusta estar mucho en casa.

—Habías dicho tutor, ¿no tenés padre? —Preguntó sin tacto o delicadeza, al instante de decirlo reconsideró sus palabras— Lo siento, yo no quería…

—No importa —Interrumpió ella—. Me gusta que seas directo, yo también lo soy. —Dijo abriendo su libreta de nuevo y comenzando a garabatear— Soy huérfana, y odio a mi tutor por suerte no tendré que saber nada de él en menos de dos años.

—Supongo que deberás tener tus razones… —Dijo él, intentando echarle de ver que la comprendía un poco.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó levantando la vista— ¿Qué tienes con tu hermano?

—Él está en mi equipo de fútbol pero quiere cambiarse a otro, eso me sacó un poco de mí, pero se supone que lo debo entender… Quise venir a despejarme un poco aquí.

—Ya veo… —Dijo apoyando más su espalda contra el tronco cerrando un poco los ojos, una brisa suave la recorrió e hizo que temblara un poco, aún teniendo el abrigo puesto.

—¿Querés jugar? —Le preguntó él— Así entrás un poco en calor. Y dejás de temblar. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero yo no sé cómo jugar. —Dijo frotándose los brazos.

—No hay problema, yo te enseño. —Le dijo lanzándole la pelota, ella la atrapó— ¿Ves? Tenés buenos reflejos, podrías ser buena.

—Ella se levantó del suelo. —Bueno, pero si alguien sale herido, será tu culpa.

—Me atrevo a correr ese riesgo. —Le respondió.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar, él le enseñó como patear un balón a Anko, y pasaron una buena tarde juntos. Se tuvieron que despedir por que ya era un poco tarde, ambos estaban mojados pues había llovido un largo rato mientras jugaban… Aunque eso no impidió que continuaran con el juego.

Se quedaron de ver al día siguiente, descubrieron que ambos se _complementaban_ bien juntos, podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Para el cumpleaños del Hatake ella fue invitada y fue, escapándose del encierro que tenía con Orochimaru respecto a las fiestas. Cuando volvió a casa la castigó pero a ella no le importó mucho, tenía a alguien por quien valía la pena los castigos sin fundamentos.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses, años… Y Anko y Kakashi habían formado una fuerte amistad, aún ya viejos y olvidadizos cada uno con su propia vida recorrida, recordaban con cariño como fue que de un simple dibujo, un par de discusiones, un día lluvioso y un parque vacío, llegaron a encontrarse en el mundo.

_Puede que Orochimaru sea un imbécil. Pero gracias a él, conocí a un buen amigo… Que me saco de la soledad… __complementándose conmigo._

* * *

_Un poco raro, tal vez un poco corto. Un poco infantil y a la vez raramente tratado. Pero es lo que mi cerebro le dijo a mis dedos que tecleara en el documento de Word. No es mi culpa u.u._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Merece review?_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
